


Meant For Each Other

by mxgicdave



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Both of them are trans in this fic just so you know, Extended Scene, M/M, Oral Sex, Repressed Feelings, Top Oswald and Bottom Ed, Trans Male Character, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgicdave/pseuds/mxgicdave
Summary: Perhaps Oswald was right all along.





	Meant For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a quick little horny fic after last nights episode, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> They're both trans in this, I only really talk about Ed's dick, but KNOW they're both trans, no I don't take criticisms on that.

"Perhaps we really are meant for each other."

Oswald smiled up at Ed, a more pleasant than usual expression lingering between them for the first time in a long, long while.

"Perhaps." Ed shook his head, stepping forwards to extend a hand to Oswald.

Instead of taking it, Oswald reclined on his forearm, taking a finger to the blood dotting his face. He stared at the red on his fingers.

"Are you hurt?" Ed asked stepping closer. "That lunatic-"

Oswald laughed. "Hurt? by what? a frail old man and his puppet? Or by you, yet again?" 

Ed stammered, scratching his ear nervously, glancing at the corpse that lay beside Oswald, leaking through.

"Come here." Oswald's voice commanded with a saccharine chime, a smile on his face as his bloodied hand now reached up to Ed.

Edward meets him and begins to lift, only for Oswald to yank him downwards. It's not graceful, for Edward is a tangle of too long limbs and Oswald, already slightly crumpled, let's out a small "Ouch" and winces.

"What was that for?" Ed furrows his brow. He thinks of getting up, but Oswald's hands clasp around his, their closeness in this awkward heap feels different. He stays.

"The biggest risk in this room to me was never Mr. Penn, never that stupid doll, never anyone is all this sick forsaken city!" Oswald takes a trembling breath, regaining his cool. He brings a hand across Edward's cheek and into his hair, pulling him closer even still.

"It's you. It's always been you." He whispers in his ear. 

Ed feels like static is running down his spine.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take." Ed gulps, a shaky free hand fiddling with Oswald's tie. "Mr. Cobblepot?"

Oswald smiles, pressing his face into the side of Ed's and breathing deep. His knee pulls up, and Ed feels it between his legs.

"Do you think it's worth the gamble?"

Oswald adjusts to look him in the eyes, blood now smeared across his cheek to match.

"The higher the risk, the greater the reward." Edward replies.

Ed's eyes flutter at the sweepingness of it all. Oswalds calculating eyes staring up at him, warm fingers working their way through his hair and onto his cheek. His brain buzzes as he finds himself leaning back into the friction of Oswald's leg.

A coppery tasting finger dips into his mouth for a moment.

His breath shudders and he can hear Oswald's satisfied sigh.

"I'd say this is a worthy reward." Oswald shifts their weights, rolling them over. He stares down at Ed's hazy eyes, "Wouldn't you?"

Edward wants to kiss him, he feels still warm blood seep into the fabric of his shoulder. 

"Yes."

Oswald smiles, undoing the top button of Edward's coveralls.

"Are you sure, Ed?" Oswald's hand continues, "I'm not being a fool?"

"N-no."

"I'm not making a wrong choice?" Oswald pushes aside the fabric of Ed's open shirt, he places a kiss at his collarbone. "I'm not asking to be stabbed in the back?"

Edward rolls his head back as Oswald trails across his neck. He simultaneously wants this forever and needs more immediately. 

"Oswald, please."

He likes that and Edward knows it.

"Never again call me a selfish man, Edward." Oswald places another kiss to Ed's jaw, a hand brushing it's way to his fly. "Though I always get what I want,"

Ed helps him undo the last buttons.

"Never say I didn't get you what you wanted too."

At last Oswald kisses his mouth. Edward holds him there, he needs that moment. Long fingers tangle in black hair.

Oswald shrugs off his coat, making quick work of his tie and shirt. Once Edward pulls away, they both breath heavy.

Edward's eyes dance down Oswald's frame. A man smaller than him in stature so domineering as he sits back, fingers impatient at Ed's waist.

The point of no return.

Edward shifts, helping his pants and briefs down a ways. He lets his head roll back and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Oswald pull them past his knees, he twitches as a kiss surprises the inside of his thigh.

Ed can feel hot breath on him, and inches to move closer. Oswald stops him, a hand curling around his hip.

"I could do with seeing you like this more often, Ed."

Edward rolls his head to meet Oswald's gaze. His head rests on Ed's thigh, fingers wandering across bony hips and down the seam of his leg and groin, teasing.

"I'm all for stuffy suits but," He lazily runs a finger further down than before, Ed's breath hitching. "Maybe we both need to dress down a little more often ." 

"I wholeheartedly, ah-" Ed gasps and his hands grasp at cold floor as Oswald's head dips, taking Ed into his mouth. "Oh, I agree. Oh this, ah, this was the best idea we've ever had."

Oswald chuckles, and the hum send's Ed's head buzzing again. He goes down with long, flat strokes of his tongue, stopping at times to kiss and suck as Ed becomes hard. 

"Oswald...you...you have no idea," Edward's back arches, pressing hips closer the the sensation. "How long I've wanted this." 

He can feel himself coming apart at the seams, years of suppression flooding out.

Oswald's mouth leaves him, warm and glossy. He licks his lips and smiles.

"You're not as subtle as you think."

Oswald rises to meet Ed's face and kisses him. He tastes himself, he tastes blood, he tastes all the hell thats brought them together.

And he never wants to stop.


End file.
